


meeting creativity

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: fluff-ish, kid!creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: child creativity meets adult roman and remus,~*warnings*~ not the happiest ending, mention of falling off a step ladder, character kind of dying? but like he's just not there anymore,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	meeting creativity

Creativity blinked in confusion, where were they? After a moment of thinking They decided they had probably fallen asleep, but what is this place? It kind of looked like the mind palace but it wasn’t as brightly colored, maybe morality redecorated for some reason?

After a moment of confusion he shook his head and decided to see what morality did, He was sure it was amazing! Morality always does really cool stuff after all!

He was like- he hummed in thought for a moment, he's cool! Like super cool! He giggled to himself, where is morality anyway?

After a bit of wandering around not looking where he was going and instead looking at the walls and decor he ran into something- someone, was it morality?- or logic? or- 

Who were these two?

They were two adults, one dressed in a white and gold outfit with a gold sash,  _ he looked like a prince creativity noted excitedly _ , and the other one had a green and black outfit with a green sash, _ it was very extra, he liked it a lot he decided instantly _

“Who are you?” The princely One asked softly, after all it was a child he was dealing with,

Creativity cocked his head to the side for a moment, before trying to be as fancy and extra as he could manage “why I’m creati- cre- creat-“ he paused and looked down trying to pronounce his title and once successful he looked up with an embarrassed but still happy a smile and bowed sloppily “I’m creativity of course!” 

The extra one and and the princely one looked at eachother confused,

“Now! Who are you?” Creativity asked interrupting the two's silent conversation 

Remus looked at the small kid before returning his gaze to Roman “should we tell him?”

Roman gaze became distressed with a sudden protectiveness because that might hurt the kid! “Rem no-“ he took a deep breath before turning to creativity and giving him their names, it would have to due, “im Roman and this-“ he gestured to Remus -“is Remus,”

Creativity looked at them confused for a second before lighting up, “you guys have names? I want a name! Like Emile! That’s a good name!” 

Romans brain has left the chat and oh gosh Roman is already so protective of this kid, he knows he’ll probably disappear since both him and Remus can’t coexist with this creativity but oh gosh he’s so happy and small and adorable and-

_ Oh Roman understands Patton a lot more now _

Speaking of Patton he should bring the kid to Patton,

He hummed before turning to Remus who from the looks of it was trying and failing to read his mind while he wasn't facing him,

He gave a airy laugh at that before speaking as the only responsible-ish smart-ish adult in the room “we should go see Logan and Patton, they’ll help make sense of this,”

Creativity bounced “who are they? Are they nice? Will they help me look for the step ladder? Will they help me when I fall off the step ladder? Though I am resilient! Do they have puzzles? And-“

Remus chuckled in his bouncy way and creativity gasped, his interest was immediately caught again, the last conversation already forgotten “how do you do that? Bounce! And wiggle and stuff!” 

Remus was trying so hard not to full on laugh, he was trying to be serious (and failing- but he was trying! At least he hasn’t made a dick joke yet) he faked a thoughtful look “just… wriggle” he demonstrated and all of his ruffles wriggled with him 

The kid gasped excitedly and tried that, unfortunately his outfit wasn’t ruffly so only his semi curly hair and puffy sleeves moved much to his dismay, he huffed, thoroughly annoyed

Remus was really trying not to laugh at this like 5-7 year olds shenanigans and Roman could see that so he took pity on him and took over, “hey wanna go hang out with some other people?”

The kid lit up again “yeah!”

Roman laughed softly and led the kid to Patton’s room, Remus following behind still barely containing his laughter though creativity didn’t seem to notice,

  
  
  


All of them were extremely confused and happy to see the kid again, patton and roman pretty much started trying to out-dad eachother with this kid which remus and virgil found extremely amusing, they all got attached very quickly,

  
  


But everything good has to end, after around 4 days the kid vanished, everyone knew it was gonna happen but still they were all devastated, _ after all, for some, it was the second time this lovably goofball of a kid just... vanished, _


End file.
